


La La Lost You

by belightbaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Byun Baekhyun, Alpha Park Chanyeol, AlphaxAlphaChallenge, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belightbaek/pseuds/belightbaek
Summary: You would know if you stayed.You would know if you put up a fight.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 12
Kudos: 40
Collections: Crescent Moon: Flash Fest Round 1





	La La Lost You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : La La Lost You is a work of fiction. The names and images of the celebrities mentioned are borrowed and is not meant to represent the celebrities themselves. All original characters and plot belong to the author and is not to be reproduced and / or shared without written permission from the author. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Author's note : La La Lost You by NIKI has solely been my inspiration to write this. Big shoutout to the mods that always helps me out, I love you guys!

Cold breeze gently ruffles Baekhyun’s hair as he leans his body against the sturdy big oak tree. It’s 3 AM, the stars are twinkling, the moon is smiling yet he feels empty. He can’t find himself a lullaby, not when his demon is here again. His mind wanders to his very best friend, his unrequited love, his Chanyeol.

_His_ Chanyeol?

Baekhyun lets out a small scoff. 

Baekhyun is a _fucking_ alpha, he should’ve known better. Admitting he is in love with another alpha is total nonsense. Chanyeol is a renowned alpha. Strong and tall. Buff. A gentleman. A leader. A friend. 

A friend. _Was_ a friend. 

Baekhyun always finds himself drawn to Chanyeol’s scent. His scent is like rain falling on dry soil with a hint of mint. Baekhyun finds comfort whenever Chanyeol is emitting his scent, not knowingly leads him to fall in love with his best friend. 

One year has passed by since he confesses to the tall alpha. It has also been one year since he saw the tall alpha. 

Maybe Chanyeol already found himself a caring, cute and loving omega.

Baekhyun only can dream to be soaked in Chanyeol’s scent, to bury himself in Chanyeol’s chest. 

He plugs in his airpods, running to his old favorite song, the song he used to sing with Chanyeol while driving.

**_You would know if you stayed_ **

**_You would know if you put up a fight_ **

A tear slips down his cheeks. 

Would even Chanyeol put up a fight just for him?

**_If I’m honest, I’d call, but I’m trying to let go_ **

**_And I hope you’re happy, livin’ life in taxis_ **

**_But you’ll always have me, you’ll always have me._ **

***

“Chanyeol!” 

Chanyeol turns around, a big smirk painted in his plump lips. “Baekhyun! My favorite pup!”

Baekhyun laughs, hitting Chanyeol’s big, buff arms that’s circling nicely over his shoulder. “Pup, my ass! I’m an alpha, don’t you forget that!”

“Still.” Chanyeol ruffles Baekhyun’s hair. “You’re my favorite alpha.”

A faint pink colour on Baekhyun’s cheek. He turns away so Chanyeol wouldn’t notice it. “Hey, Yeol.”

“Hmm?”

“Do you want to grab chicken for tonight?”

“Sure!” Chanyeol nods. “But you’re paying!”

“PARK CHANYEOL!”

“Geez, don’t shout in my ear.” Chanyeol protests playfully. “I’ll pay, but dress nicely! I’m sick looking at you dressed in sweatshirts and training pants.”

“Deal!”

***

Baekhyun finds himself wetting his sweatshirt that smells faintly of Chanyeol. To put their favorite song on repeat is always Baekhyun’s way to find closure. He hugs himself as the tears won't stop streaming down his face, a quiet sob finally escapes his trembling lips.

If only, he didn’t take that stupid choice, Chanyeol would still be here, laughing with him.

If only, Baekhyun hadn’t been selfish.

If only.

**_All my demons run wild_ **

**_All my demons have your smile._ **

***

“Hey, Baek.” Chanyeol taps his shoulder, taking a seat beside him. “What do you want to talk about?”

Baekhyun fidgets. “Uh, well..”

“Hmm?” Chanyeol raises his eyebrows. “Let me guess. You finally are courting?”

“No!”

Chanyeol laughs. “Chill, pup. So, what is it?”

“This is gonna sound so weird if I said it.”

“Isn’t this why you call me? You know you can talk everything out with me, Baek.”

“I-I might have fallen in love with you.”

Chanyeol widens his eyes. “Pardon me, Baek? What did you just say?”

“I said, I’m in love with you, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol stands up, puzzled. He massages his temple before looking at Baekhyun straight in the eyes. “You can’t be serious, Baek. We’re both alphas!”

“I-I know, this is-”

“ _Fuck,_ Baek, no. You-- you disappointed me.”

With that, Chanyeol turns his heels away from Baekhyun.

***

Baekhyun lifts up his head, opening his eyes only to find a blur scenery unfolding in front of him. This isn’t something he expected when he decided to go out for some air. Maybe after all, even when Baekhyun closes his eyes, the only person who appears before his eyes is Chanyeol. 

Is now the time to let him go?

His mind says so, but his heart disagrees. 

There’s a tiny hope living inside his heart that Chanyeol might come back running to him, to pull him in his embrace, to tell him that Chanyeol is also in love with him.

He could at least live with that.

Baekhyun smiles as he sings along to the final chorus of the song.

**_Hope it holds you like I do_ **

**_While my demons stay faithful_ **

**_In the city of angels_ **

Baekhyun is startled by the sound of grass crackling, a running sound getting closer and closer. Baekhyun quickly stands up, wiping his tears harshly with the back of his hand. He should stay alert, not letting the emotion control him. He’s an alpha, for god’s sake. Baekhyun is ready to shift to his alpha form when someone tightly embraces him from behind. 

An embrace that seems too familiar.

A scent that he always finds soothing.

A warmth he always longs for.

“I’m sorry I’m late, Pup.”


End file.
